


Can I Go Back To My Trains?

by Neorue



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chaos, Family Dynamics, Nethervoid cabin is so pog, No beta we die like Tommy’s decorating skills, Phil loves his trains, Techno just wants a raise, Tommy gets stuck in pistons, Wilbur and Tommy are little shits, have more, this family is on crack istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorue/pseuds/Neorue
Summary: Phil loves his trains and his kids love chaos. This won’t end well.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Can I Go Back To My Trains?

The crashing and screaming should probably be checked out considering _who_ was making the noise.

They’d be fine.

The small voice in Phil’s head told him they most definitely would _not_ be fine. He chose to ignore that voice.

He did however, silently check that he still had the hospital on speed dial.

He turned back to his trains, carefully placing the purple glass behind the throne. The Nethervoid cabin was coming along nicely.

A heavy thump shook the ceiling, almost making him shatter the thin pane.

Yeah. They’d be fine.

——

They were in fact, not fine and Phil wasn’t sure why he was surprised anymore.

Tommy was stuck in some sort of piston contraption, his thin frame being squished by the wooden panels of the extended pistons.

”Phillllllll. Wilbur’s being a _bitch_.”

Wilbur shook his head, hair falling over his eyes. “No, look. I’ll give you my point of view then Tommy can give you his.”

Tommy did not like that idea.

”Listen here you stupid son of-“ Techno sighed, clamping his hand over Tommy’s mouth.

Wilbur gestured to Tommy as he explained.

”Tommy stole my guitar and wouldn’t give it back. Then he started hammering the strings saying, ‘Look! I’m a musician!’ I said no, you’re not, stop that. He got mad so he kicked me, then went to build an ugly as sin room to hide with my guitar. He’s now trapped between two pistons and he wants us to let him out but we’re not.”

Phil burst out laughing as Techno uncovered Tommy’s mouth. The young blonde immediately started arguing.

”Dad, he’s really antagonizing there, Wil punched me first.”

”Woah, woah. No one said anything about punching someone.”

Tommy jumped on this, pointing at Wil, or trying to at least with what little arm mobility he had.

”Yeah he punched me and I went, ow Wilbur you’re so mean.”

Phil turned to Wilbur who was quietly smirking at his trapped younger brother.

”He tried to stab me.”

”I did do that,” Tommy answered proudly. A bit _too_ proudly Phil thought, for the context it was in. “After he punched me, it’s called self defense.”

”That’s not-“ Phil rubbed his temples, staring at the predicament his youngest had gotten himself into.

”How did you even manage-“

”I don’t know!” Phil could hear the desperation in his voice.

”So?” Wilbur asked.

”Don’t let him out. He stole your guitar and attacked you.”

”Wha?”

”Thanks dad, you don’t have to be here anymore.”

Phil turned back to the basement door, ignoring Tommy’s whines of protest.He should’ve learned not to piss off Wil after 14 years of trial and error.

”I’m gonna go back to building my trains. You guys have fun and try not to burn the house down.”

”You got it,” Wil called back, saluting even though Phil couldn’t see.

Techno who’d been quiet the whole time spoke up.

”Thinkin’ now would be a good time to discuss my allowance.”

Extra:

After about four productive hours working on the Nethervoid cabin, Phil decided to call it a day and head back up.

The three had been awfully quiet and Phil would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried for what he was going to be greeted with when he opened the basement door.

Wilbur and Techno were lounging on the couch with a phone and a book respectively.

Tommy was still trapped in the pistons but the duck tape was a new addition.

Well now he knew why the screaming had stopped.

Feeling bad, he decided to let him out. Techno didn’t protest and Wilbur just shrugged, a small smile on his face.

It took Phil a good minute to figure out to to deactivate the pistons but once he did Tommy collapsed into his arms, no longer being held up by the wood panels.

He gently pulled Tommy out, retrieving Wil’s guitar while he was at it.

Wait-

“Wilbur,” he started.

Wilbur looked up, his innocent face plastered on.

”Yes?”

”Why is he sopping wet?”

Tubbo walked out of the kitchen opening a bag of chips and sinking into the couch before noticing Phil.

Wilbur nodded in Tubbo’s direction. “I believe his exact words were, ‘Now he can’t _breathe._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know the timeline is wrong but I don’t care. This wasn’t the direction I thought this fic was going to go in but I’m not complaining.  
> <3


End file.
